The Royal Wedding
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Menjelang hari pernikahan, aku malah jatuh padamu, adik calon istriku sekaligus best man-ku. A SiBum FF. Warning : GEJEH


**Title : The Royal Wedding **

**Genre : Romance, Fluff (Maybe?)**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : SiWon, KiBum, YooNa**

**Disclaimer : They belong to them selves and God.**

**Warning : GEJEH, Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please leave in peace.**

**Summary : Menjelang hari pernikahan, aku malah jatuh padamu, adik calon istriku sekaligus best man-ku.**

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

SiWon merutuk dalam hati.

Merutuk mengapa dirinya begitu terhanyut pada pesona orang itu, padahal yang dilakukannya hanya duduk, membaca, sambil sesekali mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi pemandangan itu bagi SiWon begitu manis.

Merutuki bagaimana jantungnya bekerja keras memompa darah lebih banyak dan mengirimkan adrenalin aneh ke otaknya saat SiWon memanggil sosok itu.

Merutuki bagaimana SiWon tak mampu lagi menahan diri saat sosok itu menengadahkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuat SiWon hilang akal dan mencium bibir ranum itu, merasakan setiap inci dan tiap sudut mulut namja itu.

Merutuki bagaimana jantungnya berdebar makin tidak karuan dan bagaimana ciuman, kelembutan bibir, kehangatan tubuh hingga ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil terasa begitu benar, ia seperti potongan puzzle yang telah lama dicari oleh SiWon

"_Hentikan ini SiWon! Kau akan menikah dalam waktu tiga hari!" _

SiWon menjerit dalam kepalanya, memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk berhenti. Tapi berucap memang selalu lebih mudah dari melaksanakannya karena sebaliknya SiWon malah mendekap tubuh itu makin erat.

Logikanya memberitahu ini salah tapi tubuhnya seolah tak peduli.

Tak peduli bahwa SiWon telah melihat bintang-bintang dalam kepalanya karena kekurangan oksigen, ataukah sang bintang bermunculan seenaknya karena tubuh yang sedari tadi membeku itu mulai membalas ciumannya?

"_Kau dalam masalah besar SiWon! Kau terikat tali pertunangan dan tinggal menghitung hari menuju pernikahanmu tapi kau malah mencium best man-mu yang adalah adik dari calon istrimu! Sempurna! Betapa kau dalam masalah besar!"_

SiWon melepaskan ciuman itu dan membelai pipi _best_ _man_-nya dan seperti ketagihan akan rasa manis dan lembut saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, sekali lagi SiWon mempertemukan bibir mereka.

_._

-theWedding-

.

Pangeran SiWon, putra mahkota dinasti Choi, berusia duapuluh lima tahun, selalu menjadi pujaan setiap yeoja karena sikap _gentleman_nya, sosoknya yang selalu sempurna dalam segala hal.

Rakyatnya begitu mengelu-elukan sang pangeran bahkan saat ia menyatakan ingin menikahi kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir, Kim YooNa, walaupun sang-calon-ratu-masa-depan tidak berasal dari keluarga bangsawan.

Pasangan muda yang bertemu saat kuliah ini adalah sampel pasangan serasi, sama-sama lulusan dari sebuah universitas dengan kualifikasi tinggi, pasangan yang tampan dan cantik.

SiWon menganggap hidupnya begitu sempurna. Apa lagi yang diharapkannya saat rakyatnya dengan suka cita menghiasi setiap sudut kota dalam rangka persiapan "the Royal Wedding." atau yang disebut media sebagai "pernikahan abad ini."?

Tapi kisah cintanya dengan YooNa yang juga disebut sebagai Cinderella modern ini tidak lagi seperti dongeng yang diakhir cerita bertuliskan "dan sang pangeran beserta putri hidup bahagia selamanya", saat Kim KiBum melangkah memasuki istana dan hidupnya malam itu.

"Yang mulia, dan hadirin sekalian, perkenalkan ini adik saya, Kim KiBum."

YooNa memperkenalkan adiknya yang langsung membungkuk hormat sebelum duduk di tempat yang dipersiapkan, yang secara kebetulan, tepat dihadapan SiWon. Sementara YooNa mengaitkan tangan kiri dengan cincin bertahta berlian besar tersemat di jari manisnya pada lengan SiWon.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan nyaman, YooNa dengan mudah berbaur dengan para bangsawan dan tengah tertawa menanggapi lelucon salah satu sepupu SiWon. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya yang lebih banyak diam dengan gelas wine di tangannya.

Mencoba bersikap ramah, SiWon mengajaknya berbicara. "Aku tak pernah berjumpa denganmu sebelumnya. Apakah kau bersekolah di luar?"

"Iya, aku kuliah di Swiss."

"Jurusan apa?"

"_Hotel_ _management_."

"Wah, apakah sedang liburan?"

"Tidak, aku cuti untuk kemari."

"_Anak ini jelas sangat berbeda dengan YooNa, dia menjawab dengan singkat, selain itu tanpa ragu berbicara tanpa menggunakan bahasa sopan padaku."_

"Ah, _Honey_, bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba YooNa mengintrupsi observasi yang dilakukan SiWon diam-diam akan sosok KiBum.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah KiBum menjadi _best man_-mu? Kau baru memilih satu orang bukan?"

"Sesuai keinginanmu, _baby_." SiWon mengecup pipi mulus YooNa.

_._

-theWedding-

.

Malam ini terasa amat panas, bahkan AC yang sudah disetel sedemikian rupa di kamar sang pangeran tak mampu membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai perasaan _nervous_ pra pernikahan?

SiWon memilih berjalan-jalan berkeliling istana.

Dan disana, dibawah sinar rembulan, duduk pada salah satu bangku taman, seorang Kim KiBum tengah menunduk.

Ya, YooNa dan keluarganya telah pindah ke dalam istana untuk sementara waktu dan menempati istana bagian luar.

"Hey, sedang membaca apa?"

KiBum terlonjak kaget. "Aish, Hyung! Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu begitu!"

Kalimat KiBum yang terkesan memarahi dan menyalahkannya itu membuat SiWon tertawa, tak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani memarahi seorang putra mahkota, dan tak ada yang berani memanggilnya "Hyung" seenak dahinya sebelumnya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Wajah KiBum menunjukkan rasa kesal, membuat SiWon tertawa makin keras. Bila zaman tidak berubah mungkin dia sekarang sudah dipenggal karena berani bersikap begitu padanya.

"Maaf… Maaf…"

"Dimaafkan. Sekarang pergilah, jangan menggangguku."

"Sedang membaca apa?" SiWon dengan keras kepala bertanya, yang diabaikan oleh namja yang lebih muda itu.

SiWon mengintip cover buku itu penasaran. "Ohhh… Buku itu. Buku yang bagus. Jadi di akhir itu.."

Kalimat SiWon dihentikan oleh kedua tangan KiBum yang menutup mulutnya. Dengan wajah marah ia berkata "Jangan diceritakan!"

Bagai terhipnotis SiWon mengangguk namun KiBum tak juga melepaskan tangannya dan keduanya saling memandang dalam gerakan lambat.

SiWon mengagumi bagaimana kulit KiBum terlihat begitu putih dibawah sinar rembulan, bagaimana mata hitam KiBum memantulkan cahaya rembulan, membuatnya dua kali lebih indah.

Menyadari tatapan namja tampan yang membuatnya merasa risih namun sekaligus juga berdebar, KiBum melepaskan tangannya dan berpaling.

"Jangan diceritakan. Aku sedang seru, tahu." Lanjutnya untuk memecah keheningan.

"Maaf… Tapi buku itu memang bagus. Penulisnya sangat pandai menuliskan pesan-pesan secara implisit."

Segera saja KiBum menoleh dengan wajah riang seperti anak kecil dan mata berkilau. Ia mulai menceritakan secara panjang lebar pendapatnya akan buku itu. Dan SiWon mendapati dirinya terhanyut dalam suara dan gaya bicara KiBum yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Apa kau bosan? Aku terus mengoceh tiada henti." KiBum tiba-tiba berhenti bicara dan menatap dengan raut wajah tidak enak.

"Tidak. Aku suka kalau kau berbicara banyak seperti tadi." Ucap SiWon tampa berpikir, dan juga ia tidak menyadari wajah KiBum telah merona hebat. "Hey, di istana ada perpustakaan dan koleksi kami cukup lengkap. Mau lihat?"

"Eh? Sungguhan? Aku boleh masuk? Tentu aku mau, Hyung!"

KiBum memeluk SiWon, kemudian menarik tangan namja tampan itu dengan penuh semangat. "Palli… Palli, Hyung!"

_._

-theWedding-

.

Selera makan SiWon makin hari makin menurun. Semuanya hanya karena memikirkan seorang Kim KiBum.

Bagaimana bisa SiWon menjadi amat sangat menyadari keberadaan namja itu ditengah kerumunan pesta?

Bagaimana bisa SiWon lebih penasaran pada suit yang akan dipakai KiBum daripada _wedding_ _dress_ yang akan dipakai YooNa?

Mengapa kemanapun ia melangkah bayangan akan senyuman dan celotehan KiBum tentang setumpuk buku langka yang ditemukannya di perpustakaan pribadi SiWon menghantuinya?

Mengapa dalam waktu _hanya_ tujuh hari KiBum mampu menghapuskan bayangan YooNa dari kepalanya yang telah bersarang disana selama tujuh tahun penuh.

"Bummie, Saranghae…" Dan akhirnya SiWon menemukan jawabannya setelah bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"Ini salah Hyung. Kau akan menikahi Noonaku."

"Tapi tetap saja, itu tak mengurangi fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana kalau ini hanya halusinasimu saja? Bagaimana kalau besok perasaanmu telah hilang? Lenyap begitu saja seperti embun pagi."

SiWon mencakupkan tangannya pada kedua pipi KiBum. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Tapi setiap bergantinya hari aku terus saja jatuh cinta lagi padamu."

"….."

"Aku ingin tahu apa jawabmu Kim KiBum? Apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Sesaat KiBum terlihat bimbang, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum dan memeluk SiWon.

"Aku tahu ini salah dan aku merasa sangat jahat pada Noona tapi aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung."

SiWon mengayunkan tubuh KiBum sebagai tanda ia sangat bahagia mendengar jawaban itu. "Besok aku akan mengumumkan pembatalan pernikahan."

"Umm… Aku mungkin terdengar licik tapi bagaimana kalau kita meminjam cara Shakespeare?"

_._

-theWedding-

.

Satu hari menjelang pernikahan, sang pangeran ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernafas di kamarnya. Dokter tidak dapat menemukan penyebab kematian sang putra mahkota.

Seluruh rakyat bersedih, semua hiasan di jalan dicabut untuk menandakan berduka cita.

Beribu karangan bunga memenuhi halaman depan istana.

Media cetak maupun elektronik dipenuhi berita berubahnya hari bahagia menjadi duka.

Semua orang jatuh kasihan pada sang calon mempelai wanita dan menghujaninya dengan ucapan simpati, terlebih setelah seminggu kemudian sang adik, Kim KiBum, menghilang terseret arus.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun, kecuali seorang sahabat sang pangeran, bahwa sebenarnya SiWon tidak meninggal. Ia hanya meminum ramuan yang membuat dirinya tak bernafas selama tiga hari. Dan kecelakaan yang menimpa KiBum hanya rekayasa.

Keduanya meninggalkan Korea dan tinggal disebuah pulau terpencil. Sesekali bertengkar kecil kemudian berbaikan. Mungkin dapat dikatakan kedua Romeo itu hidup bahagia bersama.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kok ceritanya jadi begini ya? *Garuk-garuk kepala*

Maaf mengecewakan. *pundung di pojok*

Oh ya, FF ini saya perembahkan untuk **Min Hyorin**_**. **_Maaf, sudah lama, abal begini pula… hiksss….

Review are loved.

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
